Adicción al sexo
by Alessa Masllentyle
Summary: -Soy una chica buena- aseguró, mirándolo con inocencia, Edward se estremeció cuando la mano de Bella se deslizó por su torso -pero muy traviesa- susurró en su oído, dándole un apretón a su duro miembro. Lemmon. OOC. TH. EdxB. NO ES ONE-SHOOT
1. Mi sexy inglés

~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.: **Sex addiction  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Alessa Masllentyle  
><strong>Link al perfil del Contest: <strong>http : / / www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 3388367  
><strong>Pareja Elegida: <strong>Edward/Bella  
><strong>Número de Palabras: <strong>3,711  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>-Soy una chica buena- aseguró, mirándolo con inocencia, Edward se estremeció cuando la mano de Bella se deslizó por su torso -pero muy traviesa- susurró en su oído, dándole un apretón a su duro miembro.  
><strong>Advertencias yo notas de autor: **-

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

La mente es un complejo difícil de entender; los sentimientos son poderosos, con la capacidad de rompernos en un instante… y el cuerpo es sublime, un arte digna de ser admirada. Cuando la necesidad sobrepasa nuestros límites, es difícil reparar tu mente muerta, tus sentimientos rotos o tu cuerpo inservible… entonces comprendes la importancia de cada uno de ellos… y es imposible repararlo.

.

.

**Capitulo 1: Mi sexy inglés**

Golpeé el lápiz contra la deteriorada mesa caoba con insistencia.

Mis ojos se mantenían fijos en el reloj que descansaba en la pared frente a mí, unos cuantos centímetros más arriba del pizarrón blanco sobre el cual el maestro escribía con ímpetu. Parecía que los segundos pasaban imposiblemente lento.

Bufé.

Paseé la mirada por la pequeña habitación abarrotada de alumnos. A un par de mesas de distancia Mike Newton me sonreía, desvíe la mirada rápidamente, Tyler Crowley me guiñó el ojo cuando mi mirada se posó sobre él y sentado frente a él Ben Cheney me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada para después menear las cejas sugerentemente.

Mi irritación creció al ver a esos idiotas.

Fulminé con la mirada el reloj que parecía burlarse de mi hostigamiento en esta pequeña habitación.

"_Sólo tres días sin sexo Bella, es demasiado para ti?"_

La voz de Alice se coló en mi mente.

Maldita Alice.

Maldita apuesta.

Maldito tiempo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y expulsé el aire que contenían mis pulmones. Solo unas cuantas horas más, solo debo terminar esta clase y podré ser libre de _tentaciones._

Podía sentir el sol -que impactaba contra mi cuerpo- calentando mi piel, y eso no me ayudaba demasiado con mi problema de excesiva excitación, me sentía muy caliente, por un momento sospesé la idea de correr a las duchas del gimnasio y mojarme con agua fría. La idea era tentadora.

Cuando finalmente el estridente sonido del timbre al anunciar el almuerzo hizo acto de presencia guarde todo en mi bolso y salí corriendo. Evitando que cualquier idiota con hormonas me ofreciera un buen polvo como todos los días. Por mucho que quisiera, yo no perdería esta apuesta. Respiré entrecortadamente mientras me dirigía a la cafetería de la escuela. Sentía mi cuerpo rogar por un toque, mi piel sensible… por un momento pensé que con solo un roce a mi piel me correría.

Suspiré pesadamente.

Cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas de la cafetería sentí que un par de manos me tomaban de la cintura acercándome a un esculpido y tonificado cuerpo, con un bulto que presionaba mi espalda baja.

Gemí de excitación y desesperación.

Maldito karma.

-Creí que teníamos una cita hoy- susurró una voz ronca en mi oído.

Necesite toda mi fuerza de voluntad para deshacerme de su agarre. Me di la vuelta mirando directamente sus ojos celeste que ardían en lujuria, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans negros. La sonrisa jodidamente sexy en su rostro me hizo mojarme más.

Levanté ambas manos para detenerlo cuando dio un paso intentando acercarse a mí.

No lo soportaría cerca.

Estaba segura de que me correría como una novata.

-James, no podré estos días- murmure entre dientes, intentando evitar gemir lastimosamente.

Su sonrisa se amplió con mis palabras y se acercó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Vamos nena, sé que te gusta jugar a hacerte la difícil, pero realmente te necesito en este momento- susurró frotándose contra mi cuerpo

Instintivamente mis caderas se movieron buscando fricción, encontrándose con las suyas. Gemí cuando sentí su duro bulto entre mis piernas, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mis costados haciendo mi piel arder a su paso.

Me separé bruscamente jadeando.

-James- gemí- de verdad… no podre estos días

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, entendiendo que esta vez lo decía en serio.

-Porque?

-Una apuesta- murmuré- y no pienso perder

Arqueó una ceja con incredulidad y sonrió ampliamente.

-Bella, ambos sabemos que tú sin sexo no vives

Gruñí.

Odiaba que James me conociera tan bien, era un _muy _buen amante, pero también un buen amigo. Definitivamente me gustaba James, si yo fuera capaz de mantener una relación con una sola persona, sería con él.

-Ya lo veremos- contesté con arrogancia.

-Como digas preciosa- susurro acercándose a mí- pero no dijeron nada de besos, no?

Sin darme tiempo a contestar sello mis labios. Sentí el fuego correr por mi cuerpo cuando su lengua hizo contacto con mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca ligeramente y mis labios se movieron con más desesperación. Joder. Me correría en cualquier momento.

Una vez más con un empujón lo alejé de mí.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuando decidas dejar esa estúpida apuesta sabes en donde buscarme

Dio media vuelta y pronto se perdió por el pasillo. Estaba segura de que iría a buscar una perra para que me sustituyera el día de hoy y sentí envidia por no poder hacer lo mismo.

Entré a la cafetería y me senté al lado de Alice y Emmett que platicaban amenamente con Rosalie y Jasper.

Todos me miraron fijamente cuando ocupé la mesa, tal vez pensaban que no aceptaría la apuesta, o que perdería, estaba segura de que cuando me senté en la mesa todas sus dudas se disiparon, ellos estaban acostumbrados a mi ausencia en el almuerzo, ya que yo tenía _cosas_ _mejores_ que hacer.

-De verdad vas a aceptar la apuesta Bella?- preguntó Alice incrédula

Bufé.

-Claro- contesté con seguridad- y no quiero muestras de _amor_ frente a mi, entienden?- dije con voz amenazante

En este momento era capaz de lanzarme sobre cualquier pareja que se atreviera a compartir un jodido beso en mi presencia, mis nervios y mis hormonas no lo aguantarían.

Asintieron con los ojos abiertos del asombro.

Casi salté de mi lugar cuando el timbre anuncio el final del almuerzo.

-Nos vemos después- grité mientras corría desesperadamente hacia la salida de la cafetería, en dirección al estacionamiento del colegio.

Ellos me miraban fijamente, sorprendidos por mi comportamiento.

Mierda.

Hasta yo sabía que me estaba comportando como una maldita loca desquiciada, pero me sentía demasiado desesperada, necesitaba que alguien me follara, mi mente no lograba concentrarse y mi cuerpo me suplicaba que me enredara con el primero que se cruzara en mi camino.

En cuanto salí del colegio sentí que el aire frio, característico de Forks, impacto contra mi cuerpo, me estremecí cuando eso -contra todo pronostico- en lugar de ayudar a bajar mi excitación, la estimulo a un limite inimaginado.

Gemí con desesperación y busque las llaves de mi auto en mi bolso.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto y lo encendí pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo, antes de salir del colegio ya había alcanzado los 170 km/h, en ese momento agradecí internamente a mis papás por regalarme un auto tan bueno.

Me dirigí al parque de Forks, parecía que tenía un letrero que decía "Follame" pegado a mi cuerpo, porque cada paso que daba era una mirada de lujuria y un estremecimiento para mi bajo vientre que clamaba atención.

Me senté bajo un árbol evitando mirar a los hombres a mí alrededor.

Descansé mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y suspiré.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas a causa de la urgencia por salir del colegio mi excitación había bajado considerablemente, aunque aún podía sentir la necesidad haciendo estragos en mi organismo. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin sexo.

No desde los catorce años que era activa sexualmente.

Así que, como iba a lograr ganar la apuesta si solo he estado alrededor de dieciocho horas sin sexo? Y ya siento la necesidad de enredarme con la primer persona que pase frente a mí, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a tener sexo tres veces al día, a veces cinco, en verdad iba a poder soportarlo?

-Disculpa

Lloriquee por mi mala suerte cuando esa voz suave y con sensual acento inglés llegó a mis oídos.

Me volví con curiosidad, no reconocía esa voz, y yo conocía a _toda _la población masculina de Forks a la perfección. Me congelé cuando lo miré. Dios me odiaba? Porque rayos me hacia esto?

Su mirada era intensa y sus ojos de un cautivante verde, en algún momento había comenzado a llover, pero yo no me había percatado al estar tan sumida en mis pensamientos, su cabello estaba oscurecido por la lluvia pero podía decir que era de un extraño cobrizo, vestía unos jeans de mezclilla y una sencilla camisa blanca, que a causa de la lluvia se adhería a su bien formado pecho, las pequeñas gotitas se deslizaban por sus brazos, tentándome.

Tuve que tomar una bocanada de aire para sosegarme y no lanzarme sobre él.

-Dime- contesté entre dientes, conteniendo un jadeo

-Quería saber si me podrías decir en donde esta…- detuvo abruptamente sus palabras y me miro minuciosamente- te encuentras bien?

Me di cuenta que mis manos estaban cerradas en puños y mi respiración era entrecortada.

Mierda.

Era muy grave que estuviera tentada a lanzarme sobre ese sexy desconocido -aparentemente inglés- en este momento? Mi nube de lujuria se disipó un poco cuando me percaté de que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

Asentí, incapaz de formar una frase.

-Estas segura? Podría llevarte a algún lado…

Negué rápidamente levantándome del pasto, dispuesta a alejarme de esa tentación inglesa.

Pero como el karma es una perra, mi pie se deslizó por el lodo que había sido formado a causa de la lluvia y caí directamente sobre el desconocido que me tomó entre sus brazos inmediatamente, logrando que los dos termináramos sobre el pasto mojado, él debajo de mi.

Jadeé con fuerza cuando sentí un bulto presionando mi pierna.

Al parecer no había sido la única afectada con nuestro encuentro… pero yo no podía, debía irme ahora antes de cometer un error, mis caderas se movieron cuando intenté levantarme y él gimió con fuerza cuando rozaron su miembro sobre la ropa, instintivamente embistió mi entrepierna y mi cuerpo respondió instantáneamente al sentirlo, frotándose contra él.

Esto no sería tan fácil como pensé…

-Lo siento… yo no…- jadeé cuando sus labios silenciaron mis excusas.

Y joder! Si James me calentaba con un beso, con él me corría al sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Dejó mis labios, trasladándose a mi cuello. Besó con insistencia y después me mordió ligeramente, sacándome un gemido, cuando sus manos subieron por mis piernas desnudas levantando mi corta falda decidí que la apuesta podía irse a la mierda, no iba a desaprovechar a un sexy inglés dispuesto a darme el mejor polvo.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pasé la mano por su cabello, deslizándola por su nuca, hasta perderse debajo de su camisa, sintiendo su piel tersa y musculosa bajo las yemas de mis dedos, sonreí cuando lo sentí estremecerse bajo mi tacto.

-No te conviene estar conmigo- murmuré sobre sus labios

Mis manos se colaron bajo su camisa, levantándola, mostrando sus perfectos y trabajados pectorales, deslicé mis dedos sobre ellos para después pasar mi lengua, recogiendo las gotitas de agua que se deslizaban por su torso.

-Quien lo dice?- preguntó al tiempo que sus manos se deshacían de mi blusa.

Miré a mí alrededor. Era una suerte que estuviera lloviendo con tanta fuerza, nadie en su sano juicio estaría en el parque, así que me concentre únicamente en lo que provocaba ese sexy inglés en mi cuerpo.

Sentí sus manos tocar mi estomago hasta llegar al borde de mi sujetador. Gruñí con impaciencia y él esbozo una sonrisa petulante en mi dirección, finalmente lo desabrocho liberando mis pechos, mis pezones estaban erectos a causa de la excitación, cuando deslizó sus dedos sobre ellos para después pellizcar los sentí endurecerse más. Se llevó uno a la boca succionando con fuerza, mientras con su mano estimulaba el otro.

-Puedes preguntarle a cualquier hombre de Forks, yo no soy una chica buena- murmuré dándole un apretón a su miembro sobre la ropa.

Jadeó y se restregó contra mi mano.

-Como puedes estar segura de que no prefiero las chicas malas y traviesas?- preguntó deslizando su mano debajo de mi falda y frotando mi centro sobre mi ropa interior.

Me moví contra su dedo, buscando la fricción que mi cuerpo necesitaba, cuando lo alejó bajando por mis piernas gruñí con frustración y tomé su mano dirigiéndola a mi centro, con una sonrisa frotó mi centro húmedo una vez más sobre la ropa.

-Intuición- susurré moviéndome contra su mano.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sentí cuando su duro y largo miembro embistió contra mi centro sobre la ropa, si no tuviera sus jeans puestos ahora estaría dentro de mí, eso era seguro, ese pensamiento hizo mi cuerpo arder en llamas, mordí mi labio inferior con impaciencia.

Acaricie su erección sobre la ropa. Después de unos minutos comenzó a embestir contra mi mano con furia, mientras yo intensificaba mis movimientos, de un momento a otro aparto mi mano, su respiración era entrecortada y jadeaba con fuerza. Me dirigió una mirada hambrienta y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que cortó mi respiración.

-Estás equivocada, en este momento estoy prefiriendo las chicas malas- susurró con voz ronca.

Me levantó un poco y propino una fuerte nalgada a mi trasero, eso solo logró encenderme más y gemí con fuerza.

Nos dio la vuelta, apresándome contra su cuerpo. Su mano bajó hasta llegar a mi centro húmedo, sentí como hacia a un lado mis bragas y me penetraba con tres de sus dedos, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse inmediatamente, acoplándose a su ritmo, gemí cuando sentí que mis paredes se apretaban, él detuvo el movimiento de sus manos en ese momento y yo gruñí en desacuerdo.

-No más juegos- mustié enfurruñada

De un tirón desabroche sus jeans y me deshice de ellos, repitiendo el proceso con sus boxers, asegurándome de rozar su miembro con mi mano mientras lo hacia, sonriéndole cuando lo sentí tensarse bajo mi tacto. Mi sonrisa murió cuando vi el gran tamaño de su erección y mordí mi labio automáticamente reprimiendo un jadeo que pugnaba por salir.

Él busco en su cartera y sacó un condón con rapidez, se lo quite y tuve cuidado al abrirlo, cerciorándome de no rasgarlo, después lo coloque en su dura polla, bajando con movimientos lentos hasta que finalmente estuvo colocado correctamente, soltó un suspiro de impaciencia y dirigió su miembro a mi entrada.

-Espera!- medio grite y él me dirigió una mirada de confusión- no sé cual es tu nombre- murmuré con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

-Es demasiado tarde para preguntar eso, no crees- murmuró inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo y besando mis labios- …Edward- murmuró con el tentador acento ingles que hizo que me mojara más.

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí

-Bien Edward, mi nombre es Bella

Edward esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, me miró fijamente y yo asentí, dándole permiso de -finalmente- entrar en mí. Llevó sus manos a mi centro, introduciendo un dedo de golpe, gemí con fuerza y me removí, después de cerciorarse de que estuviera húmeda dirigió su miembro a mi entrada, penetrándome con deliberada lentitud, moví mis caderas.

-Edward- me quejé- más rápido

Me penetro con fuerza al escuchar mis palabras, me sostuve de sus hombros y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas, me gusto la fricción de esa posición. No tarde mucho en acoplarme a su ritmo, sus embestidas eran deliciosamente rápidas y fuertes. Joder. Era toda una perra. Pero después de esto podría llevar un letrero colgando de mi cuello autonombrándome una puta por acostarme con la primer persona que se cruzara en mi camino y no me importaría. No al menos si era un inglés sexy y ardiente con una gran destreza follando.

Moví mis caderas hasta encontrarme con las suyas, instándolo a aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas, su mano se coló entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a mi pequeño e hinchado clítoris, lo froto con sus dedos mientras me penetraba con más fuerza, solté un chillido de excitación y mis paredes comenzaron a tensarse, pude sentir que él también estaba por llegar cuando gruño con fuerza. Las sensaciones dominaron mis sentidos cuando me corrí con fuerza, estaba segura de que veía los jodidos pajaritos cantando alrededor de mi cabeza, festejando que finalmente había liberado mi necesidad después de dieciocho horas en celibato inducido.

De no haber estado tan cansada por la fuerza del orgasmo habría un bailecito estúpido de lo jodidamente feliz que estaba. Podía sentir la maldita gran sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, aun cuando mi cuerpo se quejaba del cambio de temperatura a causa de la fría lluvia que enfriaba mi recalentado cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos y permití que la lluvia mojara mi rostro sonrojado.

-Supongo que debes volver a casa- murmuró Edward a mi lado

-Hmm…

-No quieres levantarte?- inquirió ante mis nulas palabras

Negué con la cabeza perezosamente.

-Se preocuparan tus papás- me persuadió

-Tengo sueño- me quejé

Permaneció en silencio unos minutos y finalmente abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Su mirada estaba fija en mi rostro, pude ver el sentimiento de cariño que mostraban sus ojos y negué con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-No te enamores de mí Edward- le advertí con voz lúgubre

Me miró unos minutos más, descansando su cabeza en su brazo.

-Porque?

-Yo no soy capaz de mantener relaciones con una sola persona, nunca he podido, saldrás lastimado, hazme caso, es lo mejor

Negó inmediatamente a mis palabras.

-Tal vez solo no haz encontrado a la persona indicada- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

Suspiré.

Supuse que se daría cuenta de quién era realmente por sí mismo, yo se lo había advertido y en verdad esperaba que escuchara mis palabras, simplemente nunca había podido mantener una relación con _una _persona exclusivamente, y él no iba a ser la excepción.

-Debo ir a casa- murmuré

Acomodé mi ropa adecuadamente y lo miré fugazmente. Edward en verdad me agradaba y era muy bueno follando, esperaba que comprendiera que eso era lo único que yo le podría dar. Me incline y besé sus labios para después sonreírle y alejarme hacia mi auto.

Tal vez otro día lo vería, en verdad esperaba que así fuera, moría porque me follara de nuevo. Solo pensarlo hizo que mis bragas se mojaran inmediatamente, que puedo decir? Soy toda una zorra.

Desperté con el sol calentando mi cuerpo y mi coño húmedo, al igual que cada mañana, realmente yo nunca tenia suficiente, de ahí que yo no fuera capaz de mantener una relación con una persona, nadie podía follar cinco veces al día y eso me obligaba a buscar alivio a mi excitación en otro lado.

Tomé una ducha con agua fría, hace tiempo que me había acostumbrado a eso.

Me vestí con un vestido rojo ajustado que realzaba mis curvas. Acomodé mi cabello en ondas enmarcando mi rostro y con pereza bajé hasta el comedor en donde Alice y Emmett ya estaban desayunando, mamá preparaba wafles y papá leía el periódico con concentración.

Me senté e inmediatamente mi madre deposito un plato de wafles frente a mí, junto un vaso de jugo, sonriéndome maternalmente.

No tardé demasiado en acabar mi desayuno. Moría por llegar a la escuela y follar con alguien. Salí despidiéndome de mis padres y rápidamente conduje al instituto. En cuanto bajé del auto miré a James que estaba recargado en su descapotable negro, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando con aburrimiento a la nada.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia él.

-Hola cariño- susurré depositando un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Sonrió inmediatamente y deslizo un brazo por mi cintura.

-Así que… hoy estas libre?- pregunto moviendo las cejas sugestivamente

Solté una risita por su impaciencia y en respuesta besé sus labios con urgencia, restregándome contra él y haciéndole sentir todas las curvas de mi cuerpo, sus manos comenzaron a bajar peligrosamente a mi trasero.

Detuve su mano antes de que llegara a tocarme y le sonreí juguetonamente.

-Aquí no, si Emmett te ve tocándome te romperá la cara

Sonrió con socarronería y me miró expectante. Tomé su mano y lo dirigí dentro del instituto, complacida con su disponibilidad. James deslizo su mano a mi alrededor, manteniéndola en mi espalda baja, estaba segura de que se estaba conteniendo a tocar más de la cuenta. Cuando estábamos por entrar al instituto vi a Edward a la distancia, me sorprendió verlo aquí, él mantenía la mirada fija en la mano de James que estaba prácticamente en mi trasero.

Su mirada se fijo en la mía y yo le guiñe el ojo, lanzándole un beso, después entré con James al instituto.

Decir que estar con James de nuevo fue cualquier cosa seria una gran mentira, de todos, él era el mejor follándome, nos conocíamos desde pequeños, sabía exactamente cómo y dónde tocar para volverme loca.

Solté un grito agudo cuando me corrí, que resonó en todo el gimnasio. James jadeaba mientras sostenía mi cuerpo contra el suyo, me beso insistentemente, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca e inmediatamente mis labios comenzaron a moverse en respuesta.

Cuando nos separamos James sonrió.

-Un increíble polvo, como siempre linda- susurró acomodando sus jeans

Acomodé el vestido en la parte baja y también cubrí mis pechos. Una vez que estuve segura de que no había nada fuera de lugar retoque mi brillo labial.

-Sabes que soy una diosa en el sexo cariño- bromeé

Negó con la cabeza, divertido con mis palabras y besó suavemente mi frente.

-Vaya que lo eres!- exclamó

Sonreí ampliamente y James me guiñó el ojo antes de salir del gimnasio. El estridente sonido del timbre me obligo a salir también para acudir a mi siguiente clase.

Sentí que una mano me tomaba del brazo y detenía mis pasos. Sonreí cuando vi a Edward a mi lado. Me acerque y besé la comisura de sus labios, al igual que había hecho con James.

-Hola Edward- saludé

Me miró desconcertado y después su mirada adoptó un matiz de ira.

-Te acostase con él- acusó

-Si- contesté encogiéndome de hombros

Cual era la finalidad de mentir? Yo le había advertido que no se acercara a mí a menos que buscara un buen polvo.

-Porque lo hiciste?- preguntó con tristeza

Suspiré y acaricié su rostro.

-Te dije que no te enamoraras de mi Edward, no bromeaba, lo único que yo te puedo dar es la mejor follada de tu vida… nada más que eso, lo lamento

Realmente esperaba que lo comprendiera. Que se alejara de mí. Era lo mejor para él.

Después de todo… yo no necesitaba más que sexo

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les parece lindas? Ya ando otra vez por acá, pero esta vez con algo muy diferente a lo que normalmente acostumbro ;) que tal quedó? Para buena... o tal vez mala noticia, tengo pensado de que este sea un fic y en cuanto acabe el concurso voy a continuarlo :) había oído hablar del tema de "Los Adictos al Sexo" y yo dije: <em>eso se oye genial! Haré un fic sobre eso!<em> Luego me invitaron a este Contest y me pareció perfecto para que mi proximo proyecto saliera a la luz :D ya saben, si ustedes aceptan la idea lo seguiré, ya que este tema me pareció perfecto para hacer un fic interesante, muchas personas ni siquiera saben que existe la adicción al sexo u.u'**

**Sinceramente... creen que merezca un voto? O al menos un review? O mejor debo prepararme para que en cuanto el concurso acabe elimine esta idea de mi cabeza? xD **

**Las quiere y agradece todo el apoyo que le dan...**

**AlessaѼ*~**


	2. Take me on the floor

**Hola lindas!**

**Ya estoy aqui de nuevo como lo prometí :) no diré mucho para no entretenerlas... este cap esta inspirado en la cancion "Take me on the floor- The Veronicas" les recomiendo que busquen la letra en español... y que mientras leen el cap escuchen la cancion ;)**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Take me on the floor<strong>

Tomé mi lugar correspondiente suspirando pesadamente.

El que Edward no comprendiera mi incapacidad a poder amar me hacia sentir mal. Intenté convencerme de que no era mi culpa... yo le había advertido que no podía amar a alguien y él lo había ignorado, interesándose en mí, eso era un punto a mi favor, no?

No podía llegar a amar.

Yo lo sabía y todos los hombres con los que he estado también. Jamás me había follado a uno prometiéndole una familia o un futuro juntos, yo les dejaba claro todo desde el inicio y ellos aceptaban gustosos mis normas. Porque Edward tenía que comenzar a sentir cariño por mí? No podía simplemente tomar lo que le ofrecía y dejarlo de ese modo al igual que todos los demás?

Gruñí.

Mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando divisé una nueva cara en el mar de alumnos que yo conocía a la perfección.

El profesor carraspeó con fuerza intentando obtener nuestra atención. Desvié la mirada, ignorando al profesor, centrándome en la escultura masculina que estaba a su lado y que miraba con serenidad a cada uno de los alumnos.

Su cabello era negro azabache y su piel tersa de un hermoso tono rojizo. Sus músculos trabajados se marcaban a través de su camisa negra y sus jeans de mezclilla se adherían a sus piernas gruesas. Sentí inmediatamente mis bragas mojadas al verlo. Tan imponente y tranquilo frente a toda un grupo de alumnos desconocidos para él.

Repentinamente su mirada estuvo sobre mí.

Me percaté de que me recorría con la mirada y después esbozaba una sonrisa sugerente en mi dirección, que no dude en devolverle.

-Alumnos, él es el nuevo estudiante de intercambio, Jacob Black- dijo el profesor señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ignoré el resto de la explicación que dio el profesor.

Mis ojos estaban centrados en ese par de lagunas negras.

Jacob me sonrió suavemente y después su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior, sus ojos -que ahora ardían en lujuria- nunca se apartaron de mi rostro y sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar inmediatamente ante su sutil sugerencia.

Cuando Jacob caminó hasta sentarse en su lugar correspondiente -al lado de la Perra Chismosa Stanley- no dudé en guiñarle un ojo.

Para mi buena suerte Jacob estaba frente a mí, esta será una clase muy productiva pensé con una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en mis labios.

Cuando el profesor nos ordenó que guardáramos silencio y apagó las luces para continuar con su aburrida clase, cuando me percaté de que la luz que proyectaba el televisor iluminaba mi cuerpo un poco decidí que era mi momento para comenzar a actuar, si quería follarme al nuevo estudiante debía calentarlo un poco antes del comienzo.

Suspiré un poco más alto de lo normal.

Lo suficiente para que solo él me escuchara. Inmediatamente sentí sus ojos sobre mí… que comience la función.

Me encargué de que mi bolígrafo cayera al suelo _accidentalmente_, deslice mi mano por mi pierna descubierta con movimientos lentos para finalmente recoger mi bolígrafo, lo llevé a mi boca y lo deslice por mi labio inferior, mientras que mi otra mano se deslizaba por mi cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, froté mi pezón endurecido a través de la fina tela del vestido y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y gemir bajito al sentir sus ojos fijos en mí, pendientes de cada uno de mis movimientos.

El saber que me miraba me excitó.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior llevé la mano que frotaba mi pezón erecto hasta mi zona baja, me abrí un poco de piernas, dándole a Jacob una buena vista de mi zona intima y haciendo a un lado mis bragas deslice un dedo dentro en mi interior.

Abrí los ojos y los fijé directamente en los de Jacob que me miraba mientras acariciaba su gran erección.

Era una suerte que la luz estuviera apagada y que nos sentáramos atrás, los alumnos y el profesor eran ajenos a nuestros juegos sexuales, y para nuestra suerte Jessica estaba lo suficientemente entretenida con Mike como para prestarnos atención.

Comencé a bombear con mis dedos en mi interior.

Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera…

Mis ojos se mantuvieron mirando fijamente a Jacob, abrí un poco mi boca y llevé la mano que sostenía el bolígrafo hacía ella, deslizando mi lengua por toda su longitud, imaginando que era la deliciosa polla de Jacob la que saboreaba. Supe que Jacob lo interpreto de igual manera cuando gruñó bajito al ver mi acción.

La situación era tan excitante… el imaginar que en cualquier momento podrían descubrirnos, el sentir los ojos de Jacob mirando mis dedos entrar y salir de mi mojado coño… me corrí con fuerza, presionando mis labios firmemente para evitar que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a Jacob teniendo su propio orgasmo, con sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo. La hora estaba por terminar. Lamí mis dedos -recogiendo mis jugos que los empapaban- mirando a Jacob y después le guiñé un ojo lanzándole un beso al aire, acomode mi ropa y tomando mis cosas salí del salón –justo en el momento que el jodido timbre sonaba- meneando las caderas sugerentemente en su dirección.

Pude escuchar como me seguía. Sonreí. Al parecer hoy estaría follando con el sexy chico nuevo.

Me tomó del brazo repentinamente y abrió una puerta, lo seguí sin poner resistencia.

Entramos al laboratorio del colegio.

Casi nunca se utilizaba este lugar, los estantes llenos de libros y el escritorio del profesor estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de polvo. Me volví hacia Jacob que inmediatamente se lanzo sobre mí y me beso.

Le devolví el beso mordiendo su labio inferior y él soltó un gruñido, lo sentí presionar su miembro –otra vez despierto- en mi entre pierna. Suspiré y con mis manos comencé a masajear sus testículos sobre la ropa.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración se hizo rápida y entrecortada. Con una sonrisa victoriosa seguí con mi trabajo, disfrutando de los gemidos y estremecimientos que provocaban mis manos sobre su cuerpo.

Repentinamente sentí que introdujo tres de sus dedos en mi interior, mi excitación creció con lo inesperado de su acto.

-Jacob!... más… rápido!...- jadeé

Sus movimientos se intensificaron y con una de mis manos comencé a bombear su pene erecto mientras que la otra masajeaba sus testículos. Pude sentirlo tensarse, detuvo sus estocadas en mi interior y después se corrió sobre mi mano con fuerza.

Lamí mis dedos, quitando todo residuo de su semen blancuzco que cubría mis dedos, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en mi acción y gruñó con fuerza.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él con movimientos felinos, movimientos que yo sabía volvía loco a cualquier hombre.

-_The lights are out and I barely know you, we're going up and the place is slowing down, I knew you'd come around_- canté en su oído mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa mirando fijamente sus ojos negros.

Cuando me deshice de su camisa admiré sus abdominales perfectamente trabajadas, bajé besando su pecho y cuando mordí –dejando una marca- escuché su sonoro gemido en respuesta a mi acto, me tomó del cabello y tiró de mí hasta levantarme a la altura de su boca.

-_Take me on the floor_- susurré sobre sus labios.

Me besó y sus dedos pellizcaron mis pezones endurecidos por la excesiva excitación que sentía, aún no me había corrido y lo necesitaba. Deslizó los tirantes de mí vestido por mis hombros sin dejar de besarme y una de sus manos se coló a través de él hasta llegar a la piel sensible de mis pechos.

-Mmm…- ronroneé

Bajé sus pantalones mientras él seguía jugando con mis pezones que ahora estaban tan duros como unas pequeñas piedrecitas. Me deslicé hasta estar hincada frente a su erección, destapé el condón y antes de colocárselo le di una lamida a su pene, limpiándolo del líquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a formarse allí, Jacob se retorció con inquietud y cerró sus manos en puños a su costado.

Besé la punta de su miembro inocentemente, después de escucharlo gruñir y verlo sostenerse con fuerza del escritorio del profesor supe que estaba preparado. Coloque el condón en su miembro.

Me erguí.

Con lentitud me puse de puntitas -_Just take me on the floor, I can give you more… You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_- murmuré en su oído, pegando mis pechos descubiertos a su torso desnudo.

Enredó inmediatamente su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él, introduciéndose dentro de mí de una sola estocada. Su polla se ajustó a la perfección a mi coño mojado, la fricción era jodidamente deliciosa.

-Más fuerte!- gruñí en su oído.

Sus embestidas tomaron fuerza, me sostuve de sus hombros y enredé una pierna alrededor de su cadera, mientras que la otra la sostuve con la alacena que estaba detrás de él.

-Ahh!- gemí cuando sentí que tocaba mi punto G

-Bella!- gruñó

Agachó su cabeza y tomó entre sus labios mi pezón, succionando con fuerza, una de sus manos me sostenía de la cintura contra su cuerpo que me embestía con fuerza mientras que la otra pellizcaba mi clítoris hinchado.

El mar de sensaciones me llevó al orgasmo más delicioso que hacía tiempo que no había experimentado. Al menos no desde hace alguna horas.

-Jacob!- chillé cuando me corrí con fuerza

Sentí mis paredes apretar el miembro duro de Jacob y de ese modo hacerlo también llegar a su propio orgasmo.

-Bella!- gritó con voz ronca mientras se corría dentro de mí

Me dejé vencer en los brazos de Jacob.

Él me tomó con fuerza, pegándome a su pecho desnudo y besando mis labios, sonreí contra sus labios y le devolví el beso. Jacob era un gran amante.

-Entonces…- murmuró

Enarque una ceja.

-Entonces… qué?- le pregunté

-Entonces… a que hora estás sola en tu casa, no creo que a tu novio le moleste que te tome por unos minutos- simuló un gesto pensativo- mejor… por unas cuantas horas- dijo entre jadeos, meneando las cejas sugerentemente con una sonrisa encantadora curvando sus labios.

Solté una risita a sus palabras.

Desde que había visto a Jacob frente a toda la clase, con su mirada desinteresada y sus movimientos perezosos, tuve el presentimiento de que Jacob y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien.

-Puedes tenerme cuando quieras- ronroneé en su oído con voz suave

Gimió bajito al escuchar mis palabras y con un movimiento desconcertante me tomó de la cintura, dejándose caer en el suelo conmigo debajo de él.

No tuve tiempo de protestar antes de que Jacob introdujera tres dedos en mi coño de golpe. Chillé de excitación como la perra que era. El bombeo de sus dedos era rápido y constante. Gemí.

-Creí que querías que te tomara en el suelo- gruñó mirándome a los ojos

Sonreí y me retorcí de placer bajo sus brazos.

-Si!- grité- tómame… en donde quieras…- jadeé

Jacob sonrió ampliamente y busco en su cartera otro condón.

Había tenido razón, al parecer con Jacob nunca me aburriría y nos llevaríamos muy, muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>TODOS mis capitulos son cortos, aviso para mis nuevas lectoras... en cualquier fic mío encontraran capitulos cortos vale? Para que no me digan nada.<strong>

**Que les pareció el cap? Sinceramente! Y si chicas... Bella es adicta al sexo NO LO OLVIDEN! Es una adiccion, como cualquier otra, por lo tanto su cuerpo necesita de ello. Espero que les este gustando el fic y gracias por sus reviews los he leído todos :3 muchas me dijeron que mi fic era bueno y que no lo dejara solo porque no gané. No se preocupen :) no lo dejaré y gracias por sus palabras! Chicas no sé si a ustedes les llegan las notificaciones de FF pero a mi no me estan llegando :S así me será dificil contestar sus reviews como tenia planeado... pero cuando se arregle les contestare :)**

**Ya saben, en mi Facebook estan adelantos y actualizaciones del mes. Dudas, sugerencias o lo que sea allí:**

**Alessa Masllentyle Twifics**

**Les agradece eternamente todo el apoyo que le dan...**

**AlessaѼ*~**


	3. Castígame, me he portado mal

Hola mis hermosas!

Otra vez aquí! Como dije y reitero NO ES UN ONE- SHOOT este es un fic y como ven todavía nos falta mucho para terminarlo, así que vayan haciendose a la idea de tenerme aquí por un tiempo algo largo xDD

Gracias a las que mostraron preocupacion lindas, como ven, soy muy explosiva y realmente me enojo, lo lamento, un PM me hizo enojar y exploté pero no tomen importancia, eso decidí hacer yo.

Espero que les guste el cap mis niñas :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Castígame, me he portado mal<strong>

Salí del laboratorio acomodando mi vestido -ahora arrugado- e intentando alisar un poco mi cabello, otra vez.

Jacob caminaba detrás de mí subiendo la cremallera de sus jeans sin darle importancia a los mirones que alternaban la mirada de él a mí sucesivamente. El muy conocido sonido metálico de su cremallera subiendo me hizo sonreír con satisfacción al saber que una vez más había conseguido tener lo que quería.

Exhalé feliz y permití que Jacob enredara su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Caminamos por los pasillos hablando cosas insustanciales y de poca relevancia, pero me gustaba, porque de algún modo me sentía tan bien en este momento al igual que con James. Noté que había pocas personas en los pasillos y no me fue difícil suponer que todos estaban en la cafetería ya que solo faltaban unos minutos para que terminara el almuerzo.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería sentí las miradas sobre nosotros.

Sonreí.

Me deshice del agarre de Jacob y sin volverme corrí hacia la mesa de mis hermanos y amigos, fruncí el ceño al notar que Edward estaba entre ellos pero mantuve la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me dejé caer al lado de Alice con un suspiro de cansancio y rápidamente me volví para despedirme de Jacob –que seguía parado en la entrada de la cafetería- con un saludo de mano a lo que respondió guiñando un ojo antes de caminar hacia una mesa del otro lado de la cafetería.

Tomé el resto de la bebida de mi hermana de un trago y exhalé el aire.

-Día cansado?- preguntó Alice con voz burlona pero un toque de desaprobación se escondía en su tono.

Le sonreí con malicia y asentí hacia ella.

-Demasiado, no sabes lo difícil que es complacer a todos- contesté con falso dramatismo

Los labios de mi hermana se curvaron hacia abajo e hizo una mueca de desaprobación a mi broma, chasqueó la lengua enfadada.

-Bella…- advirtió

Levanté ambas manos inmediatamente en señal de rendición y ella bufó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sabía que a Alice y Emmett no les gustaba que me revolcara con cualquier persona, como mis hermanos mayores me sobreprotegían en exceso, pero esa era yo y no podía evitarlo, ese era el motivo por el cual no tocábamos ese tema entre nosotros y realmente apreciaba que ellos intentaran no meterse en mi vida, aunque había momentos en los que les era inevitable comentar algo, como este.

Levanté la mirada al sentir una mirada insistente sobre mí.

Sonreí hacía Edward cuando me topé con su mirada, él desvío su mirada rápidamente.

-Bella él es Edward, nuestro primo. Viene de intercambio de Inglaterra y se quedará a terminar sus estudios aquí- dijo Rosalie al sentir la tensión en nuestra mesa, sin percatarse del reciente intercambio entre su primo y yo

Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa maliciosa al tener esa nueva información. Había acertado, era un sexy y caliente inglés con el que había tenido sexo.

-Un gusto Edward- murmuré inclinándome un poco sobre la mesa hacía él

Me regresó la mirada con el enfado brillando en sus ojos esmeralda. Apretó la mandíbula.

-Igual Bella- susurró entre dientes, su acento distorsionándose con su enojo contenido

Sonreí divertida y me alejé, dejándome caer nuevamente en mi silla con desinterés.

El estruendoso timbre resonó por todo el lugar justo en ese momento. Los alumnos comenzaron a aglomerarse con rapidez en la puerta saliendo apresuradamente de la cafetería, me dediqué a mirarlos con aburrimiento. Cual era la prisa? Me pregunté internamente mientras jugueteaba con la punta de los bucles de mi cabello caoba.

-Bella?- volví mi mirada hacía Jasper- crees que podrías acompañar a Edward? Ambos tienen la misma clase ahora

Se levantó de su silla al igual que mis hermanos y Rosalie, mi miró esperando expectante por mi respuesta.

Asentí en su dirección.

Siempre me había agradado Jasper. Al ser el novio de Alice pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y me ahorraba el tener que escuchar sus sermones de moral cada cinco minutos. Eran jodidamente aburridos. Por eso me agradaba Jasper y también porque sé que de algún modo intentaba comprender mi postura hacía los hombres, en las peleas él siempre estaba de mi lado defendiéndome y haciendo entrar en razón a Alice y Emmett.

-Seguro- contesté

-Bien

Sonrió y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Los cuatro rápidamente desaparecieron por la puerta de la cafetería. Miré a mi alrededor percatándome de que la cafetería estaba vacía, volví la mirada hacía Edward y levantándome caminé hacia él.

Me senté en su regazo con naturalidad.

Levantó la mirada sorprendido y enfadado, sus manos se cerraron en puños.

-Aléjate de mí- murmuró enfadado, su tono casi de advertencia

Enganché mis manos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su cabello suavemente y deslizando mis labios sobre sus mejillas.

-Vamos Ed, no sigues enojado o sí?- pregunté sobre sus labios, nuestros alientos de mezclaban

Exhaló y sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis caderas con renuencia.

-No soy una chica de un solo hombre Ed- susurré en su oído, sentí sus manos tensarse y apretarme con más fuerza

-Quiero que seas solo mía- gruñó

Ronroneé excitada por sus palabras posesivas y la furia en ellas.

-Eso no es posible cariño- murmuré mientras depositaba besos a lo largo de su cuello- pero tu lo entiendes, cierto? Tu vas a tomar lo que te dé… porque te encanta la forma en que aprisiono tu polla entre mis labios, te gusta, no es cierto? Las deliciosas mamadas que te doy, la manera única con que tenemos sexo, sabes que seré la única que te podré dar eso…

Gimió y con una de sus manos deslizó mi vestido, dejando mis pechos a la vista, bajó la cabeza y mordió uno con fuerza, sentí su lengua lamer la escasa sangre que brotó. Gruñí con satisfacción cuando el dolor fue dominado por la excitación.

-Ahh! Edward! Sabes hacerme sentir tan bien!- grité frotándome contra su miembro erecto

Jadeé cuando abruptamente se puso de pie y apretándome firmemente de mi trasero –estuve segura de que dejaría marcadas sus manos- me sostuvo contra él. Me dejo caer con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Gemí cuando sentí mi espalda golpear contra el frío linóleo. Podía sentir mis bragas empapadas debajo de mi vestido. Joder. Era deliciosa la forma casi salvaje con que Edward me tocaba. Podía sentir todo su enfado y excitación en cada toque que me proporcionaba y era jodidamente placentero.

Nos voltee dejando a Edward debajo de mí.

Me incliné y de un tirón me deshice de su camisa haciendo volar los botones a nuestro alrededor. Gruñí cuando su musculoso pecho quedo a mi vista, mordí su hombro devolviéndole el favor anterior y sonriendo maliciosamente al escucharlo gemir, limpié la poca sangre que había salido con mi lengua.

Besé sus labios con fuerza, sentí sus dientes aprisionar mi lengua y después el sabor salado de la sangre que brotaba de ella.

Me restregué contra su miembro y mordí su labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndolo de igual manera sangrar, gruñó, segundos más tarde sentí su mano propinándome una deliciosa nalgada. Nuestra guerra en donde el daño mutuo estaba cargado de lujuria era cada vez más intenso. Jodido sexo salvaje era tan… incitante. Gemí con fuerza y el repitió su acción, sentía mi trasero caliente y adolorido, la sensación era putamente placentera.

Edward nos volteo una vez más y me recostó boca abajo sobre la mesa, sentí sus manos subir por mis piernas desnudas y después su aliento chocando contra la piel de mi nalga antes de sentir su mordida sobre ella. Gemí y me removí debajo de él.

-No te muevas!- ordenó en medio de un gruñido mientras introducía un dedo en mi coño de golpe

-Ahh! Siii! Más!- chillé

-¡¿Esto es lo que te gusta no perra?- gritó propinándome otra nalgada

Gemí retorciéndome debajo de él

-Contéstame!- ordenó antes de sacar su dedo completamente e introducir tres de golpe

-Si! Me encanta que me folles como toda una zorra!- grité

Sin más tomó mis bragas de encaje y con facilidad las rompió.

El sonido de la tela al romperse subió mi lívido hasta casi hacerlo reventar y no tarde demasiado en demostrarlo cuando me restregué sobre su miembro aun cubierto por sus jeans.

-Te has portado muy mal Bella- murmuró

Me separó bruscamente y dándome otra fuerte nalgada sus manos se encargaron de deshacerse de sus jeans con desesperación.

Jadeé cuando sin previo aviso me folló por detrás mientras su dedo entraba y salía por mi coño mojado. El gimió con fuerza detrás de mí aumentando el ritmo de sus estocadas.

-Sabías que no me gustaba verte con nadie más y lo hiciste, eso merece un castigo- susurró mordiendo mi cuello

Clavé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos profundamente mientras chillaba como perra por el exceso de excitación en mi cuerpo.

-Oh, si! Edward! Me he portado muy mal, castígame!- chillé entre gemidos

La mano fuerte de Edward impactó una vez más sobre mi trasero, podía verlo desde mi posición rojo por las nalgadas que me propinaba, sabía que de algún modo Edward me estaba marcando como suya, las marcas sangrantes en mi cuerpo además del color en mis nalgas era una clara prueba. Y me encantaba que lo hiciera.

-Tu serás mía Isabella! Solo mía!- bramó con furia y una vez más arremetió con fuerza en sus estocadas

-Edward! Sabes follar tan bien! Me encanta follar contigo!- gemí

Sus dedos en mi coño aumentaron el ritmo para después salir repentinamente, sentí su mano tomándome del cabello y tirando hacia atrás con fuerza, acercó su rostro y me besó con fuerza mientras su dura polla seguía entrando y saliendo con rapidez, su mano dejó ir mi cabello y volvió a mi coño una vez más, complaciéndome cuando pellizcó con más fuerza de la común mi clítoris.

Me corrí con fuerza, como respuesta a la manera salvaje con la que estaba teniendo sexo.

Agotada me dejé caer en la mesa mientras Edward salía de mí y subía sus jeans. Sonreí ampliamente.

-Así que, eso quiere decir que aceptaras lo que te dé?- le pregunté con malicia

Se volvió a mirarme con los labios fruncidos.

-No eres la única que puede estar con la persona que quiera- reclamó

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y suspiré desinteresadamente mientras llevaba mis manos entrelazadas a mi nuca para recostar mi cabeza sobre ellas, mis pechos sobresalieron con mi acción y supe que Edward lo notó cuando su mirada los escruto fijamente. Sonreí ampliamente complacida.

-Y yo nunca he dicho lo contrario Edward, no dudo de tus capacidades de conquista- murmuré con la poca tolerancia que pocas veces había mostrado tener- yo solo te estoy intentando explicar que conmigo nunca lograras tener una relación, si alguna vez te encontrara follando con la zorra de Tanya o con Lauren al contrario de hacerte una escena de celos te propondría hacer un trío…

Sentí la humedad comenzar a secretarse entre mis piernas y tuve que presionar mis labios para evitar gemir con la escena que se dibujaba en mi mente. Un trío definitivamente entraría en mi lista de próximas actividades.

Edward me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación similar a la de mi hermana cuando tocábamos el tema de mi vida sexual. Hice una mueca. Ahora también Edward intentaría tomar el lugar de mi padre? Joder. Que le pasaba al mundo de ahora!

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la cafetería sin mirarme.

Bufé. Porque hacía todo tan difícil cuando él también lo quería? Que no eran los hombres los que atesoraban su libertad? Que tenia el de diferente para rechazar la comodidad que le otorgaba? Para que mierda quería una jodida relación formal?

Suspiré. Si mis hermanos o los Hale se enteraban que había follado con Edward me matarían.

"_Lo siento Jasper, pero mi necesidad fue más fuerte_" pensé

* * *

><p>Hmp! Recuerden nenas, Bell no controla lo que hace :( Jasper la apoya mucho porque es la menor del grupo y de algun modo le tomó mucho cariño... y Edward, bueno, Edward ya es historia aparte y no contaré nada que dé spoilers... sexo salvaje! jejej es la primera vez que escribo sexo salvaje :$ siempre escribo de sexo MUY explicito y todo pero nunca sexo salvaje asi que... ustedes den su veredicto ;)<p>

Me encantan sus reviews mis amores! Muchas gracias!

Las ama y espera que la acompañen en su proxima actualización...

Alessa*~

PD: Muchas preguntan sobre mi organización de actualizaciones, nenas, en mi Facebook (link en mi perfil) está la imagen con las actualizaciones del mes, no puedo actualizar regularmente cada fic porque son demasiados y los alterno, de modo que esa foto con las fechas de las actualizaciones la publico cada mes, ya están las fechas con las actualizaciones de este mes. Espero que les sirva mi explicación ;)

.

.

Me dejan un pedacito de su alma en un review como acabo de hacer yo con este capitulo?


End file.
